


The One With the Shooting Range

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, date, set sometime during s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: It's Laurel's turn to plan date night and she decides the best place to go is the local shooting range
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The One With the Shooting Range

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipsAreSparksOfLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/gifts).



> Thank you to @Starling83 for the beta <3

Dinah arches an eyebrow, looking between the proud smile on her girlfriend’s face and the panels lined up in a row in the middle of the room, separating it into lanes. When she had agreed to let Laurel plan their date with no questions asked, she hadn’t imagined  _ this _ .

“Sooo?” Laurel asks, smile faltering just a bit at Dinah’s silence.

“It’s… not what I expected.” Dinah steps up to one of the gun range’s lanes, finding everything she’ll need already laid out, including  _ her _ handgun.

“But do you like it?” Laurel steps up behind her and Dinah turns to face her instinctively. Biting her lip, she tries to think of an answer. “You’re a cop. You like guns. Sooo, I figured you’d like this.” Laurel’s hands slide into her pockets as her gaze moves to the target.

Dinah reaches out for her waist, pulling her closer. “It looks like fun,” she reassures her, not wanting Laurel to think she had planned a bad date. And it’s true. This was far from what she had expected, but it’s been forever since she’s fired her gun in a non life-or-death situation. Plus, she isn’t going to say no to the opportunity of showing off her skills to Laurel.

“Great!” The smile is back on Laurel’s face as she leans in to give Dinah a quick kiss. “Ready to try it out?” Dinah nods, and just a couple seconds later she feels soft material enveloping her ears. “Safety first,” Laurel’s muted voice sounds through the earmuffs. 

After one last kiss, Laurel leaves to step into her own booth. Dinah may be made to admit she misses Laurel’s warmth already, but she forces herself to focus on her gun. She can’t impress Laurel if she’s too busy thinking about her to shoot straight.

She quickly readjusts her earmuffs before loading her gun, readying herself to fire. After taking a calming breath, she empties her magazine into the target at the other side of the room, vaguely registering Laurel doing the same next to her.

When she puts the gun back down and pulls the target close, she is pleased to see all her shots having landed just about where she had been aiming.

“Well done,” Laurel says, wrapping an arm around Dinah’s waist and pushing one earmuff away with her head. 

“Do I get a reward?” Dinah asks, quickly replacing the target with a fresh one before turning around in Laurel’s embrace. 

“Hmm, I think only winners get rewards,” Laurel drawls with a big grin on her face, lifting up the hand not currently on Dinah’s body to reveal her own target sheet. Dinah’s mouth falls open as she takes in the near perfect bullet holes — even more perfectly aimed than Dinah’s. “So, do I get a reward?” Laurel’s voice drops a few octaves as she places her target paper down on the small horizontal surface in Dinah’s booth, pushing her entire body closer.

Dinah sighs before wrapping her arms around Laurel’s neck and giving her a kiss.

“Now, how about we make it more interesting?” There is an all too familiar glint in Laurel’s eyes as she pulls back, and a rush of excitement travels through Dinah.

“How?”

“A competition.” Dinah glances behind herself where the result of Laurel’s practice round is lying right next to her own. 

“Alright,” she agrees, using the hands still on Laurel’s neck to pull them closer again so she can lean in to Laurel’s ear. “Best of three. Loser has to…” Dinah pauses, making sure she has Laurel’s attention before whispering something that cannot be repeated in polite company.

“Deal.” Laurel kisses her again, far too chastely for the thoughts now running through Dinah’s mind. “And now it’s sealed, so you better pay up when you lose.” The grin on Laurel’s lips as she backs away is far too cocky, and Dinah can’t wait to wipe it away when she wins.

Somehow, the first round is even worse than the practice one, but Dinah blames that on their bet distracting her. She doesn’t make the same mistake the second time, instead focusing on what she needs to do to win and not what she’ll get for winning. It works, but it’s still not perfect, so there’s always the chance Laurel will have somehow managed to beat her still. But Dinah can’t let that thought sidetrack her focus.

As she sends the third and final target to the back of the room and loads her gun, she forces all thoughts of everything but her mission out of her mind. There is no way she’s letting Laurel actually beat her. Drawing a deep breath to center herself, Dinah pulls the trigger.

When the target returns, Dinah is  _ very _ happy to see a perfect round.

Before Laurel can sneak up on her again, she organizes the targets in a pile, with her first round on top. When Laurel invades her booth, she has her own sheets behind her back.

As Laurel tries to look at Dinah’s sheets over Dinah’s shoulder, Dinah takes a step forwards and snatches the ones in Laurel’s hands. Laurel rolls her eyes but trades places with her to properly inspect Dinah’s score.

It comes as no surprise that Laurel beat her first round, or that Dinah beat Laurel’s third. It’s all down to the second one, and Dinah can’t quite tell from just looking at it without her own for comparison. It makes her heart race. If she can’t tell, then there’s a chance Laurel won.

Laurel is looking at her with just as much doubt, Dinah’s second round just mere inches away from her face.

“Let me see,” Dinah says, reaching out for her own sheet.

“And give you the opportunity to cheat?” Laurel scoffs, moving so they’re standing next to each other. Dinah shakes her head but leans into Laurel’s side all the same as they lift the targets up next to each other.

“I win!” Dinah announces happily, taking a step away from Laurel to put Laurel’s sheets down next to her own.

“To the victor go the spoils.” Laurel’s body follows her own, and soon enough Dinah finds herself trapped between Laurel and the edge of the booth again. “Do you want your reward right away?” Laurel kisses her before she gets the chance to answer, her hungry lips making part of Dinah consider saying yes. Not that she would, not here. Besides, she’s  _ fairly  _ sure Laurel is joking. Fairly.

Before Laurel convincing her otherwise becomes a possibility, Dinah puts a hand on her shoulder and gently pushes her away. “Tempting as that sounds, let’s wait until after dinner.”

“Suit yourself,” Laurel says with a sigh, pulling back all the way.

They do a few more rounds, betting on more mundane things, before packing everything up and leaving to grab dinner as the final part of Laurel’s planned date.


End file.
